1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a mobile communication terminal and a method of recommending content or an application to a user, and more particularly, to a mobile communication terminal and a method of selecting and recommending content or an application by using information regarding a connection status of a connection device and the mobile communication terminal, and a terminal status of the mobile communication terminal collected by the mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, to connect and use mobile communication terminals and connection devices, users connect mobile communication terminals and connection devices, execute applications to use connection devices connected to mobile communication terminals, and apply settings for the use of connection devices by using the executed applications.
Users also personally search for applications or content to use connection devices after applying settings. Thus, users are inconveniently required to carry out additional operations after connecting connection devices to mobile communication terminals in order to use the connection devices.
Furthermore, if users use the connection devices by using applications, mobile communication terminals conventionally do not effectively utilize information regarding terminal statuses obtained by using connection devices connected to mobile communication terminals.
Therefore, mobile communication terminals or methods of effectively recommending applications or content by using connection statuses of connection devices and statuses of mobile communication terminals, when connection devices are connected to mobile communication terminals, are needed.